


Something Viable

by lastchancecafe



Series: Kisses from the Creek [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Entrepreneurship is sexy, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, second kisses too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: Ray Butani loves a first date. Like launching a new business venture, there is something addictive about the prospect of starting something new.
Series: Kisses from the Creek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817500
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Something Viable

Ray Butani loves a first date. Like launching a new business venture, there is something addictive about the prospect of starting something new. He’s run the gamut of businesses from his successful real-estate empire to his (literally) scarring attempt at pet grooming. When you’ve worked through as many ideas as he has it becomes pretty easy to identify what start-ups are going to be viable. And on the off chance that his instincts were wrong, he’s always been able to evaluate the shortcomings and better prepare for them in the future. 

His active presence on Bumpkin combined with his enthusiasm for networking means Ray is no stranger to meeting people. His love life may not be teeming with the viable options of his entrepreneurial enterprises but that hasn’t stopped him from enjoying the start-up phase of each potential relationship. 

He’d met Jason at the Regional Realtors conference in Elm Glen last month. They’d hit it off during the karaoke hour after realizing they had both signed up to sing ‘Brick House’ - a truly underrated classic at these events- and ended up singing together because the DJ refused to play it more than once. 

Jason is an entrepreneur like him and they quickly bonded over their love of new ideas, comparing successes and lamenting the ideas that had been. The phone numbers they’d exchanged for networking purposes had been put to use in the subsequent weeks. Jason shared his excitement over the business cards for his new interior design venture. Ray lamented the town council’s unwillingness to rezone his porch for his proposed exotic pet store. Business texts turned to personal stories and gentle flirting all leading to tonight. They were splitting the distance meeting for dinner in Thornridge. Their first date. 

Ray knew how to make a good impression. He put on his favorite light green button-up, just enough of the new cologne David had assured him was ‘perfection for his body chemistry’, and only arrived at the restaurant 30 minutes early. He was surprised to see Jason sitting in his car when he pulled up. Jason greeted him with a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek. That small peck left Ray feeling warm with more than excitement over finding a date who shared his allegrophobia. 

Dinner and drinks passed in a comfortable haze, their back and forth translating easily from texting to real conversation. All too soon the restaurant was winding down for the evening- had it really been several hours? Ray had been so wrapped up in how right this felt he’d barely registered when their server came by for the third time just to _‘make sure there’s_ ** _nothing_ **_else I can do for you’_. Jason seemed similarly shocked but was able to take the hint. He fought Ray good-naturedly for the bill before declaring he’d just have to cover their next date. 

They lingered in the parking lot, the warmth from the wine mixing with the summer air leaving them buzzing with potential. They’ve been sharing small touches all evening, building a casual intimacy that leaves neither of them surprised when they lean in for a gentle kiss. 

Ray has never struggled with putting himself out there. He’s launched dozens of businesses, joined every intramural league within the Schitt’s Creek area, and had enough awkward first date kisses to last himself a lifetime. The kiss is good as far as first kisses go, a little clumsy as they adjust to the height difference, a little awkward as they decide where to settle their hands. But as Ray pulls back from the first kiss and Jason chases his mouth for a second Ray can’t help but think maybe this time he’s found something viable. 


End file.
